


A Taste For Two

by TrashcanWren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Dubcon Kissing, F/M, HEA, Instant Attraction, Multi, Polyamory, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins, Vaginal Fingering, breylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanWren/pseuds/TrashcanWren
Summary: Rey can never back down from a challenge, but racing Kylo around the lake may be letting herself in for more than she bargained for.Or - How Rey realizes she has a taste for two 😉





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/gifts), [RensKnight18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/gifts), [Littlemistake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemistake/gifts).

> Court, Gemma - I can think of no two people who enjoy a good Breylo more than you! Hope you both have a lovely birthday!💙💙
> 
> This was sparked by a twins prompt shared by on TWD by mollymatters!

When you look back at the path you’ve walked, there’s always a spot you can identify, a turning point, that made a difference to where you are now versus where you would have been.

Rey could clearly see that point, that twist in the path where she decided to turn left instead of continuing right. Though, if she was being honest with herself, she may have found herself where she was, anyhow. There was a magnetism to the man currently kissing his way down her throat that would have drawn her in, even if she’d averted her eyes and kept walking. 

Only she hadn’t. So, here she was. Her blood on fire and senses swimming from the intoxicating kisses of one man, while another slowly peeled the clothes off of her.

Oh, she could see that turning point alright. 

It was right about where she slowed in her laps around the lake, eyes caught by the runner who’d overtaken her. If the mesmerizing, firm-looking ass in black short shorts wasn’t enough, he was running bare-bodied and the lean muscles of his back flexed tantalizingly with each stride.

Rey’d never thought of herself as someone to get taken in by appearance, but right now, there wasn’t a thought in her head that wasn’t to do with wanting to just _ touch _ him, maybe _ taste _ him, a vision of her licking the salt off his skin blinding her to the point where she stumbled. Tripped over her own two feet, and toppled right off the edge of the running path.

“Fuck! Shit!” She yelped as she landed hard on hands and knees, jagged little stones abrading her skin at the impact.

Then, there was a large, warm and slightly damp hand curling under her elbow and gently helping her up.

“Are you ok? Can you stand?” his voice rumbled, a deep, deep bass that she felt in her bones.

Turning, as she found her feet, Rey found herself being held up by the very reason she took a tumble in the first place. The broad expanse of his tall body blotted out everything else, her eyes skittering over gleaming muscles and unusually arresting features and, much like a kid in a candy store, unable to choose where to rest.

What was that thing about opportunity and striking while the iron was hot?

“I think I twisted my foot when I fell.” Wincing, she bent to touch her ankle leaving her arm in his grasp as she did. 

With the half-bare giant still holding her up, Rey hopped convincingly till she got back on the path and then turned resolutely towards the now far away parking lot, halfway around the lake from where they were now. 

“Wait, let me help you back. Here, lean on me and take the weight off that ankle.” At her nod, a strong arm encircled her waist, while he took her hand and helped her hobble back to her car. 

All in all, as satisfying as the contact and proximity was, it only left Rey feeling antsy and just a wee bit ashamed for having taken advantage of his helpful nature.

Kylo.

That was his name, exchanged as they parted ways.

Kylo.

A steady refrain when her hands found their way down her shorts, once he was safely out of view.

Kylo.

The sound of her shoes pounding along the path when she returned to the lake to resume her running, a few days later.

Kylo.

The whispering inside her head at the bright, wide smile that greeted her when she ran into him again. And again. And again. 

And each time the whispering just grew louder, as they ran ahead of, behind or alongside each other. And as they walked back to their cars, talking and learning about each other. And as they reluctantly said their goodbyes each day.

Until he challenged her to race him around the lake.

“Hah! Big mistake, Kylo!” Rey grinned at him, anticipation coursing through her at the first sign of a challenge. Rey was a sprinter and had been running all through high school and college.

Kylo had no idea what he was letting himself in for.

...

Turned out, he did, as he beat her hands-down, his long-legged lope more than making up for her fierce sprint. Losing sight of him as he rounded the curve ahead of them at top speed, Rey pushed herself to catch up, but seemed to be just far back enough that she couldn’t see him at all. That is, until she reached the finish line they’d agreed on.

Kylo stood at the entrance to the parking lot, grinning widely and looking barely winded, when she slammed to a halt next to him, clutching her sides as she breathed in huge gulps. 

“You’re going to have to run faster than that to beat me, Rey.” He winked, thankfully not picking up on the flush that rose in her face at the sound of her name in his mouth. Or perhaps he couldn’t tell the difference, considering how red she was from the race.

Getting her breathing back under control, she cocked her eyebrow at him, the fight rising in her. “Let’s see if you still win tomorrow!”

Strolling over, till he loomed over her, Kylo leaned down into her space, a wicked look in his eyes. “Before we get to tomorrow, how about my prize for winning today?”

“What prize?” Had she missed something?

Tilting his head, Kylo considered her, his nearness and intense scrutiny making her settled breathing start marathoning again. 

Then her brain went on the fritz when he laid a finger on her lips and quirked a smile. 

“How about a kiss?”

...

That was another turning point, she could see that now. Oh, yes it was. The start of a trek down a whole different path that became their new normal every day for the next week.

Nothing about kissing Kylo felt like she was losing. It was one of those situations where it didn’t matter which one of them won their morning races. Nobody ever really lost. 

There was something about those quick, if thorough, kisses that left Rey feeling euphoric all day long. They were a drug she craved, needed her shot every morning. And when Kylo mixed things up—the one day kissing her oh, so sweetly, and the other wreaking havoc with his lips—Rey found herself craving even more.

Not that things ever went beyond that kiss in the parking lot. 

It was enough to make her want to grab him and drag him home with her.

Or out on a date.

Or shove him into the backseat of her car and climb all over him.

Yet, Kylo always disengaged just as things started to get interesting, smoothing his fingers over her cheek as he stepped back and said, every time without fail, in that ridiculous voice of his, “Have a nice day, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Rey had never been more physically, nor emotionally, frustrated. No-one kissed anyone just like that and sure as hell not just because you won a stupid footrace. She knew she liked him, what she knew of him, and he certainly set her blood on fire. However, she couldn’t just keep making appointments with her vibrator. Not for the levels he whipped her up to. 

Something had to give.

And then, one day, it did.

Rey rounded the last curve around the lake, closing on the now-familiar sight of Kylo leaning against the gate, waiting for her to catch up. Except…

She frowned, as she slowed her approach, her oxygen-starved brain trying to reroute to process what she was seeing. Slowing completely to a stop, she stared at him for a long few minutes, taking in his barely-mussed look, completely dry tank top and running shorts. And that was when her brain screeched to a halt before starting up again.

“Why are you… wait, did you actually _ change_?” 

“What?”

She pointed to his shorts, loose blue ones where she was _ certain _ he’d been wearing those same, black short-shorts that had started their whole journey.

“What do you mean?”

“Those aren’t the same shorts you were wearing when we started running.”

“Sure they are!” He scoffed.

Rey shook her head, not sure why he would say that when it clearly wasn’t true. She knew he’d been wearing black, she’d specifically noticed because they were the same ones that had snagged her eye the first time she’d seen him running. 

A little tendril of uncertainty started to unfurl - what was going on? Why would he change his clothes and then say he hadn’t? _ How _ in hell did he get back fast enough to change and clean up, in the first place? Kylo was fast—she could admit it to herself—but not that fast.

It must have shown on her face, and in the way she stayed where she was, out of reach.

Kylo looked down at what he was wearing, before losing a sigh and running a hand through his hair - something she’d seen him do when he was nervous.

Shaking his head, he looked up at her, then past her as he grimaced. 

She could hear footfalls behind her, the sound of someone jogging slowly round the last curve before slowing to a walk and then coming to a stop. 

“Fuck.” 

At the sound of Kylo’s voice, _ from behind her_, Rey whipped around and almost fell over again as she saw him standing there, breathing hard, hair all mussed and sweat-dampened. And wearing those damned black shorts.

Dumbfounded, Rey looked over her shoulder, at the man who had been waiting at the gate for her, and then back at Kylo. And then back again.

There’s that feeling in the pit of your stomach, when an elevator rises too fast, like everything is dropping away and you are weightless. Which is how she was feeling just then, unable to believe what she was seeing. 

Rey backed away from both of them, her head still swinging between them. “What. The. Fuck.”

Kylo—or the one wearing black, whoever he really was—winced and raised his hands placatingly. “Rey, wait. Please, just listen.”

Rey knew she wasn't seeing double. And yet she was. Swivelling to keep both men in her sights, she felt a chill run down her back.

They were virtually indistinguishable.

Twins.

They had to be.

The one she assumed was Kylo—but what the fuck did she really know?—was speaking, his hands raised and held out in front of him. As though to fend her off. The sight just sparked more anger in her. If anyone needed fending off it was him. Them. Whatever. 

She looked at him in disbelief, shaking her head. 

They even sounded the same. Would she ever have realized that there were two, and not one Kylo?

Were they… had they been playing her this whole time? God, she was _ such _ a fool!

She didn't realize she'd spoken aloud till suddenly they were both next to her, and reaching for her hands, talking over each other in a rush.

“No, no Rey! You aren’t a fool. This is-”

“No! We aren’t playing you, God no!”

Roughly pulling her hands out of their grasp, she furiously shook her head as she backed further away. 

“I don’t care, just… stay away from me, don’t touch me! I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but just leave me out of it. You’re sick!”

Turning, she ran through the gate, jumped in her car and tore out of there like the hounds of hell themselves were after her. 

  


***


	2. Chapter 2

Rey had no idea how she got through her day, except that she did, forcing herself not to think about what had happened that morning the whole time. 

However, once she got home from work, the walls she’d shored up came crashing down and she spent she had no idea how long on the couch, shaking, tears leaking from her eyes. Oh, she was angry, she was spitting mad. Yet, there was also the poison of an older, underlying fear seeping into her, colouring her thoughts.

Kylo, or whoever he was, and presumably his brother had played her, preyed on her. _ Used her _. And would have thrown her away. Just like her parents did. 

If she hadn’t stumbled on the truth, there was no saying how far they would have gone. She’d been ready to fling herself into his—their?—arms that morning, if he’d pulled away as usual.

Shutting her eyes tight, she tried to blot the memory of their kisses from her mind. Who had she even been kissing? One or both of them? Dragging the sleeve of her sweatshirt across her mouth, she tried to scrub the tactile memory from her skin.

If only it were that easy.

No matter how betrayed and bruised her mind and heart were, her body wasn’t yet ready to forget the man who had been the star of so many a nightly fantasy. Since she resolutely refused to rub one out, thinking of him again, the night passed in a mess of arousal, her dreams leaving her unfulfilled and unrested.

It didn’t help that having recently moved into town, with a new job, she barely knew anyone well enough to call a friend. Having been a loner, always afraid of building attachments that could be ripped away from her, Rey found she had no-one she could even unburden to. And there was only so much she could talk to herself before she would need to be committed.

After almost a week of sleeping badly, she decided to push herself back into the rigor of discipline and resume her running. There was a throb of trepidation as she wondered if she would encounter him there, but she was too stubborn to let that keep her from something she enjoyed any longer than he already had. Running was her thing, something that no-one could take away from her.

Driving up earlier than she normally did—if she couldn’t sleep, she might as well be productive—she set off for her run. An hour of pounding the pavement and the punishing burn of muscles was a welcome relief from her thoughts. All she could do was breathe and put one foot in front of the other as she ran away from herself around the lake in the silent dawn.

Slowly walking back to her car, when she could run no longer, Rey didn’t notice the truck parked across from hers, at first, nor the two figures who climbed out and walked towards her. 

When she did, she abruptly halted, hands tightening around her running bottle. Not that it would be much use against men of their size. Absently, she registered that they were still dressed very similarly; t-shirts under leather jackets over jeans. With only the color of the shirts to tell them apart - one all in black, while the other wore a faded blue. And they still looked good, _ so damned good _.

Before she could make a move, they halted and the one in the black shirt extended a hand towards her.

“Rey, please, I’m so, so sorry - please, just give me five minutes. I can explain.” His eyes were beseeching in a face that looked a little worse for wear than when she’d last seen him. 

His brother, looking no less haggard, remained silent next to him. Hie eyes though, they implored her. 

She looked away, she couldn’t take that begging look - as though she was the one to withhold something from him. _ Them _.

“What do you want? Are you stalking me?” She asked angrily, staring at the truck they’d climbed out of. 

“No, no we’re not. We would never do that,” the silent giant in blue finally spoke, shoving his hands into his pockets in an agitated manner. 

The laugh that broke from her lips was harsh, leaving her feeling like she’d swallowed a mouthful of glass.

“Really? Kylo, or whoever the hell you are, after what you did, who knows what else you’re capable of.” Looking back at both of them, she caught the twin flinches on their faces. 

“_ Please _, we know it was stupid, extremely stupid, what we did. But we never meant to hurt you. Or to make you feel like we were using you for some sort of a game,” the one in black spoke, his words urgent.

When she scoffed, too angry to speak, he continued, “We aren’t stalking you - we’ve been coming here every morning and waiting, hoping you would show up so we could talk to you.”

"Why? To con me into kissing you again?" shaking her head, she made to walk past before swinging back around, her pointer finger flicking between them. "Just, was it both of you? Did I kiss you both?"

"I never meant to kiss you - it was an accident, I swear!" The brother in blue burst out before snapping his mouth shut and turning to the other.

They shared a long look and the brother in black stepped forward, gently taking hold of her hand, while the first hung his head, rubbing at the back of his neck with a massive hand.

"You did, though we never intended for that to happen. We're so very sorry - it was a huge abuse of your trust."

She had no idea why she let him take her hand - she should have been pulling away. She should have slapped him, maybe. But those were the hands she'd been dreaming of, and he was holding her so gently as he folded her fingers around a business card.

What the… ? 

"Whenever you think you could forgive us enough to hear us out, our numbers are on there."

She stared dumbly at the card in her fist. "I don't know if I can. I don't even know who you are." The bitterness of that statement coated her tongue, making her want to spit as she looked back up. 

He nodded, eyes solemn. "I understand if you don't. Ben and I screwed up big time here. We probably deserve it if you never talk to us. But please, just think about it. It was never a joke - it was very real. For both of us." 

Kylo's hand lifted, as though to brush her cheek as he used to a million years ago. Then, they were gone - walking to their truck and driving away in a cloud of dust. Leaving her standing there, holding their stupid card, wondering what the hell had just happened.

...

The absolute gall of the man, to admit they both kissed her, and then stick his number in her hand.

She didn't want to have anything to do with them - she's never going to call them. 

She lasted two days. 

Two days of wildly oscillating between anger and an odd feeling of loss. 

Two days of remembering how they’d looked at her, with hollow, pleading eyes. Of remembering their voices.

_ It was very real - for both of us. _

As bad as she had felt earlier, she was much worse for having actually seen them at the lake - she could not get the brothers out of her head.

Her traitorous body decided it liked that, liked the idea of them wanting her as much as she had wanted whatever it was they had, could have had. 

_ I never meant to kiss you - it was an accident, I swear! _

Was it possible she was jumping to conclusions? 

Rey stilled in her pacing as a thought occurred to her. She _ had _ known there was something different - one of those kisses had felt different.

It had been the one time she had beat Kylo around the lake. She remembered grinning widely at him as he rounded the last corner and came to an abrupt stop on seeing her already at the gate. Not giving him a chance to do much more than catch his breath, she'd claimed _ her _ prize that day, pulling him in for a kiss. A kiss that proved to be softer than any of the ones before, almost… almost tentative, as though he'd been surprised by it, in awe of it, of her. They had slowly parted and he'd looked down at her with wide eyes, lifting a hand to touch his lips.

What if… it _ had _ been an accident? What if _ she'd _ been the one to kiss Ben and not the other way around?

No, if it was an accident, why hadn't they said anything? Why make her think they were both just one person?

Two days of her thoughts chasing their own tails and coming to neither conclusion nor point of resolution. Rey finally dug out and pieced together the card she’d torn up, but not thrown away. 

_ Ben Solo | Kylo Ren _

_ Rebel Designs _

A number and an address in what even she recognized as the heart of downtown.

Time to rip the bandaid off. 

Before she could overthink it, she typed out a text and threw the phone away from her, staring at it as she chewed on a fingernail.

_ <<Fine. Talk.>> _

***


	3. Chapter 3

Time has a way of slowing down around you when something critical is taking place. Almost as though life is what takes place in the moments between heartbeats.

For a long moment, Rey felt like she was inside a bubble of hyper-awareness, with everyone else zipping past at twice the speed, while for her and the twins, time slowed way down. Every blink of the eye, every draft of breath was molasses slow, and she felt like she could almost see their pulse thudding under the skin of their wrists as both men sat with a hand extended towards her, palms up in an unconscious plea.

Receiving her text, Kylo had quickly suggested that Rey be the one to select a place and time to meet with him and Ben. _ Wherever and whenever you want, Rey. _

Not knowing too many places, she’d told them to meet her at Chewie’s Cantina after work the next day. It was a block away from her office and she’d been there enough times that the owner recognized her and always made her feel welcome. That was exactly what she needed - a place where she didn’t feel threatened. She’d also made it a point to look them both up, do a little background search. What she’d found was relatively anti-climatic, though. A business webpage for an architectural firm where they were partners, as well as instagram pages that showed a long history of photos filled with what looked like family and friends, going back a good few years—they had evidently grown up in the city—and there were even a few award photos from the local business council. Nothing threatening, nothing that screamed ‘serial killer!’ on it. Just young, local entrepreneurs. 

Of course, seeing the familiar way in which Chewie greeted Ben and Kylo, his massive frame topping even theirs, Rey wasn’t sure if she was relieved or not. Somewhere, she’d thought of the Cantina as _ her _ place and not theirs, which was not very rational. However, nothing about these two brothers made her feel rational. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Them letting her pick where to sit--her favorite corner booth, of course--didn’t do too much to alleviate the feeling. The fact that they had dressed very differently from each other, one all in black, wearing a blazer, and the other in a blue shirt with a tan, leather jacket. They were very obviously trying to put her at her ease, and somehow it was having a contrary effect. 

By mutual, unspoken agreement, they reserved all talk till after perfunctorily perusing the menus and placing their orders. The waitress swept away, leaving them free to finally talk. Yet, the bubble of silence remained, as they looked at each other. 

Rey was beginning to feel the same shortness of breath she always did around Kylo, her heart starting to race as she unconsciously responded to his proximity — she’d never reacted to anyone else the way she did. Deciding to head off her physical down-spiral by taking the bull by the horns, she leaned forward and fixed the brothers with a stare.

“Which one of you is which?”

A quick exchange of wry glances and then the brother in blue was extending his hand towards her. “I’m Ben.”

When she didn’t take his hand, he didn’t react beyond a faint tightening of lips before dropping his hand, palm open and towards her, on the table. 

Kylo, and of course, he was the one all in black, similarly extended his hand to her. 

Ignoring the gestures, she kept her eyes on their faces. “You said you had an explanation for me? Let’s hear it.”

Kylo began to speak, “Ben and I are identical twins, as you’ve already gathered."

When she raised an eyebrow at him, he grimaced and rushed on, "Right… so, people have never been able to tell us apart, and-"

"-growing up, let’s just say we weren’t exactly angelic," Ben continued, "always pulling pranks to confuse everyone, so they don’t know-"

"-who they’re talking to," Kylo finished and they exchanged a glance. "We did the same when we went running by the lake - all the trees and that winding path…"

"It made it easy to duck and roll and for us to switch around. Especially since we'd wear the same clothes," Ben grimaced as he spoke, obviously remembering when they _ hadn't _.

"And people always thought they were racing this one, super fast guy. It was just a prank, but somehow, something about pulling it on you made things different.” Kylo paused and searched her face, evidently looking for a reaction. 

Getting nothing from her, he swallowed and kept going. “I enjoyed spending time with you, running with you, and I’ve been attracted to you ever since that first day, when you faked a sprain-”

“Hey!” Rey protested, willing her cheeks not to flame at this revelation that he’d known all along.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “What, did you think I didn’t notice? Plus, you seemed to have no trouble getting into your car after I left you - Ben saw you.”

“Oh.” There was no stemming the tide of red that flooded her face. Rey dropped her eyes, suddenly feeling very unsure of herself, before she reminded herself that this was not about a fake sprain. Flicking her eyes back up, she began to say exactly that when Kylo interrupted her.

“That’s not what this is about, anyhow. It just gave me hope that maybe it wasn’t one-sided.” 

Here, Ben leaned forward to interject. “And of course, being the competitive idiot he is, he couldn’t just tell you and had to challenge you to a race. Just so he could claim a kiss.”

Her embarrassment forgotten, Rey looked between the two. “So, that _ was _ Kylo, the first morning?”

They nodded. 

Leaning back, she looked at Ben. “And how did I end up kissing you, then?” Even though she suspected she had the answer, she wanted to hear it from him. 

They exchanged another glance and Kylo grimaced. "I tripped and really did hurt my ankle. Before I could make it back-"

"-you were already waiting and thought I was Kylo." Ben flushed, and he looked off to the side.

Rey bit her lip - they all knew what had happened next. "Why didn't you say something?" She asked, in a low voice. That had been bothering her for a long time.

Ben sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Because I'm an idiot. I didn't want to spook you, at first. And then…" he dropped his hand and fixed her with a look that made her want to sit on her hands, lest she do something stupid. Like grab his face. 

"I couldn't stop kissing you," Ben said, softly, "I've never felt anything like that before."

Rey felt the air leave her in a whoosh. Neither had she, if she was being honest with herself. That kiss _ had _felt different, and its softness had excited her just as much as the intense ones she’d shared with Kylo. Of course, at the time, she’d just thought it was him being tender. 

Ever since she’d realized it had been Ben, though… she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it, about him, and the feel of his lips on hers. And to now hear what he was saying… 

Ben had continued talking, as though he hadn’t just thrown her into a mental maelstrom. 

“Kylo’d been telling me all about this girl he’d met, and how much he liked her, and how she was like a literal ray of sunshine. I was just trying to help him, but then after you kissed me…” he broke off and looked at Kylo, a look she couldn’t decipher crossing his features. 

“Ben told me what happened. We weren’t going to say anything because it was clearly an accident. He couldn’t get you off his mind, though.” Kylo paused as Rey looked between them.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I wanted a chance to get to know you, as _ me. _ We were going to come clean that morning, but-”

“-he froze, and like an idiot tried to make it seem like he was me. And of course made a complete mess of it.” There was no bite in Kylo’s voice, just a fond exasperation as he looked at his brother who grimaced.

“I don’t do well with thinking on my feet,” Ben admitted, wryly, making Rey snort.

“I’ll say you don’t.” Kylo shook his head, a smile breaking across his face in response to Rey’s amusement. 

“So, this was it? This is what you wanted to explain?” Rey looked between the brothers.

Again, they shared a silent look—one she couldn’t read—before turning back to her. 

“For the most part. We wanted a chance to see if you maybe wanted more with one or the other of us. Or even-” Kylo broke off and pressed his lips together. 

“Or even?” She was leaning forward, finding that she didn’t dislike the idea of getting to know both the brothers better. There was something in the looks the brothers had shared that had skirted the edges of dangerous familiarity, something that charged the air around her and made her feel the slow curl of building tension. 

“Or nothing.” Ben shook his head, dispelling the feeling. “We wanted to ask if you would go out with us-”

“-separately, of course.” Kylo flashed Ben a look that felt heavy with the unspoken before he turned to Rey, the expression cleared from his features.

“Would you give us the chance to date you?” Ben continued, as though Kylo hadn’t interrupted, “Get to know us, properly?”

_ Oh. _

Just then the food arrived, and they busied themselves with the mundane till the waitress was out of ear-shot again.

For a few moments, all that could be heard was the clinking of cutlery and the bustle of the Cantina around them. At their table, quiet reigned as Rey’s thoughts swam around her as she considered everything they said.

It wasn’t that she didn’t believe them - she did. It wasn’t even that she didn’t feel attracted to both men - she definitely did. It was exactly because she could feel the same quickening of breath when she looked at them both, that she hesitated. It scared her, the intensity of the pull, the willingness—eagerness, even—she felt to agree.

She had to slow down, or she'd end up doing something she would regret with one or the other brother.

_ Or both. _

The rogue thought sent a shudder through her, and she shook herself of it, reddening in response. 

No, she wasn’t going to fall over herself just because they were both interested in her. No matter how much she wanted to. No. Nope.

Her internal wrangling went on, and she dug absently into her food, until she looked up at the sound of a throat being cleared, loudly. 

Kylo was leaning forwards and looking at her intently, while Ben gave him an irritated look. Before Kylo could say anything, though, Ben turned to her and smoothly asked, "So, what is it that you do, for work, Rey?"

Clearly he was trying to gloss over Kylo's intensity, but Rey found herself willing to play along. Anything to stop the ramblings of her inner self that were making her decidedly hot under the collar.

Swallowing hastily, she answered, telling him about her work as an automotive designer, with the occasional moonlighting with tooling and mechanics. To their credit, neither brother showed any surprise about her being a woman in her field, instead, seeming impressed. She couldn't help but feel warmed by their keen questions, not a drop of condescension to be seen for miles, and before she knew it, she was telling them all about herself.

"I put myself through college and basically worked my way across the country till I got here. This has always been where I'd hoped to be, and all it took was keeping my nose to the grindstone till I did."

Smiling, Ben leaned forward, "I, for one, am very glad you did. How else would we have met you?"

And just like that, the tension was back in her, permeating the very air between them as she looked from one to the other and then back down at her almost-empty plate. Her cheeks stained red as she realized just how lost in conversation she'd been that she had barely even noticed eating her dinner. A first for her.

"Rey," Kylo called, softly, waiting till she looked back up at him. His eyes were warm, gentle, unlike earlier, when he'd seemed poised to leap over the table if she just gave the word.

"It's not a line, I promise. Even if you say no, and want to have nothing to do with either or both of us, we don't regret having gotten to know you, even if only a little bit," he paused and smiled, "You can walk away from here and never have to see us again. Or choose to just be… friends, maybe."

_ Okay, that was unexpected. _

Rey blew out a deep breath and nodded at him, giving the brothers a tight little smile. Kylo may have thought he was helping give her an out, letting her gracefully turn them down. However, the damned man only threw her further into a spiral as she alternately melted at the thoughtfulness, and wound up with want for both the men sitting quietly opposite her, willing to accept any decision from her.

_ Kylo. _

_ Ben. _

_ Kylo. Ben. _

_ KyloBenKyloBen. _

The cadence pounded through her head, like the slapping of running feet on the pavement, making it almost impossible to think.

She remained silent as they finished eating, and turned down dessert when Ben asked. Her quiet demeanor had the brothers exchanging more than one look, as they called for and settled the cheque. Despite her protests that they split it, she was very politely, but firmly, turned down. 

She remained silent as they gathered their coats and made their way out, stopping to call goodnight to Chewie, who threw them a wave. As Kylo held the door open, Ben ushered her out, his hand gentle against her back, its warmth seeping through her light coat.

She remained silent as they walked her over to her car, parked a short way away from the Cantina, and waited as she dug her keys out. 

"Well, I guess this is good night," Kylo said quietly, looking from her to Ben, and tilting his head.

Ben loosed a breath before nodding and echoing his brother, "Good night, Rey. Get home safely."

As the brothers turned to walk back the way they'd come, Rey felt a sense of urgency fill her, a desperation she couldn't explain. Only, she knew if she didn't act on what she felt, she would regret it. Regret turning them down, regret not letting herself _ live. _ For that was what they made her feel, in whatever little time they had been together. 

Alive.

Seen.

Appreciated.

"Wait!" her call rang out louder than she'd intended, but she didn't have time to feel embarrassed when Ben and Kylo whipped around and stood, bodies tense as they held themselves. Waiting, as she'd asked. 

Taking a deep breath, she walked over till she was close enough to feel their body heat, and looked from one to the other, biting her lip.

"Yes," she blurted. 

"Yes?" Ben breathed, a slow smile breaking across his face.

She nodded, smiling in response. This time, when Kylo extended a hand to her, she didn't hesitate to take it, curling her fingers into his warm, broad palm. He started to draw her in before he paused and searched her face, asking carefully as he did, "Just so we're clear, what are you saying yes to?" 

Chuckling, suddenly feeling more confident than she ever had before, Rey moved into the circle of his arms, winding her own around his neck.

"Yes, I'll date you. Both. Now, will you kiss me or what?" She couldn't help laughing at the wicked-looking grin that broke out on Kylo's face as he whooped. Bending, he captured her lips, gently at first before licking at the seam of her mouth, asking to be let in. All levity fled as he kissed her thoroughly, with unhurried deliberation and growing heat. 

Rey's head spun when she parted from him on a gasp, no longer able to ignore the demands of her clamouring lungs. Clutching Kylo's lapels, she held onto him and waited for things to come back into focus. The first among them being Ben's face, the quiet smile on his lips belying the heat in his eyes.

She had a sudden need to kiss him, to feel him of her own volition. Reaching out, she tugged on his jacket, startling him as she pulled him closer. Kylo relinquished her to Ben, who received her tentatively, like he was afraid she was going to break. Or bite him. Maybe both.

Settling into his careful arms, she looked up at Ben, unable to keep from smiling at the look on his face. "Hi," she whispered.

He swallowed thickly before responding, "Hi, yourself."

"How about we try this again, but on purpose this time?"

It would have been comical how quickly he nodded, if she hadn't been desperate for a taste of him. To kiss him for the first time, as Ben, and not as a stand-in for Kylo. Tugging him down to her, Rey sighed as their lips finally met.

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gemma, Court, I am a troll who lives under a bridge and surfaces only once every blue moon and cannot be trusted to finish her gift fics 🤣
> 
> Sorry about the delay with the update! Things should move faster this month, though Rey and the boys are moving almost too fast for me to write 😏😏

If Kylo took her breath away, Ben did all that and more. His gentle, soft, quiet kiss heated her blood more than she'd imagined, making her head spin as he slowly tightened his arms around her and leaned in to draw her from herself. Her hands buried in his hair, Rey lost herself to sensation: the softness of his lips, the wet brush of his tongue over her own, the crisp strands under her fingers, the hard body she was pressed up against, as unyielding as the gentle demands Ben’s mouth was making on her. 

His lips slid over hers softly, gently, a mirror of the inadvertent kiss they had shared what seemed like a long time ago.

Kissing Kylo had felt familiar, almost like coming home, even though he had gone in swift and hard. Kissing Ben on the other hand, was a whole other experience. Maybe because she’d thought about their first kiss so much? Maybe because she hadn’t been able to get her mind off of knowing for sure? Something about kissing him stirred her far more than the heat of Kylo.

With a whimper Rey pressed closer, her tongue flicking out, asking him to let her in. And he did, his mouth opening to her as she tightened her hold on him and plundered his mouth. 

She wasn’t thinking, too focused on feeling, and Ben made her feel good, really good. He was almost as good of a kisser as Kylo was.

Drawing back from him, an eternity later, she drew a shuddering breath and tried to make sense of the world spinning around her as she stared up into his equally stunned eyes. 

As Ben’s glazed eyes met hers, a startling heat quickly took over. A heat she’d only seen in Kylo’s eyes before.

“That was…” she stopped to swallow, her mouth inexplicably dry considering she’d been inhaling Ben a few moments prior.

“... yeah, it was,” he finished for her, fingers skimming her cheek lightly, as though checking to see if she was real. 

“It certainly was.” 

Rey had almost forgotten about Kylo at her back until his baritone rumbled over them, a note of wonder in his voice.

Unable to help herself, her head turned towards the twin who'd spoken. Rey gasped as she took in the glittering, intent look Kylo was giving her, his breathing hard as he watched her kissing his brother. 

Turning, her shoulder brushed against his chest and she realized just how close he’d drifted, leaving her sandwiched between them both.

The captivated look in his eyes caught and held her, the gyro now spinning back in his direction, the same instant attraction kindling that had sprung up at their first encounter. 

_ What were they doing to her? _

The moment of anticipation hung between the three of them, much like Rey between the brothers, as she looked from one to the other and then back again. 

“God, I want to kiss you so badly,” the words spilled out of his mouth, almost like _ he _ couldn’t help himself, either. And maybe he couldn’t, no more than she could as she pulled him to her, Ben’s hands gently propelling her into Kylo’s hard body.

And then Kylo captured her, his lips devouring hers, and stoking the fire that Ben had started. As her head spun, she was barely aware of clinging to him, her fingers burying themselves in the glorious hair spilling over his collar. He groaned and pulled her into his body, his grip tight over her hip, unrelenting as she felt his hardness press into her.

She _ needed _ to feel that, she _ wanted _ to feel him. _ And Ben_.

Tearing her mouth from his Rey panted, her eyes wild as she looked from one brother to the other, finding no relief from the heat coursing through her - a heat of their making. Her thoughts were a jumble of need and confusion, at her own reactions, and she could feel something unfurl, starting to come awake as she actually entertained the thought of being with both of them, together. At the same time. 

She'd never been one to experiment, but something in her now wanted to, so badly. Experiment all over the two gorgeous men who were looking at her like she was a dessert platter to be consumed, eaten, bitten into and licked to within an inch of her life. 

If she didn't tamp herself down, she was going to spontaneously combust. Steadying herself, Rey tried to step back, but failed when Ben crowded her from the left, running a hand up her back as he leaned in to speak close to her ear.

"Rey, would you consider something?" Had his voice always been so guttural? 

"Would you come home with us? Now?" She swivelled her head to look from Ben to Kylo, who breathed the question in her other ear. 

Automatically, her eyes scanned past the brothers and around them, thankful to see the street was still relatively deserted and no one was close enough to hear the proposition. Even as she did, she flushed hard. How hypocritical, when she'd _ just _ been entertaining that very thought.

And to have them speak it into the air, to make it real…

Her eyes squeezed shut, a shudder ran through her as the possibilities painted themselves in her head and her breath caught as she let herself _ really _ think about both of them, with her, skin on skin, hands, mouths, touching, tasting, _ taking_… and then to be filled. _ Both at once. _ Something she'd never known she wanted until that very moment. Yes, YES!

Her core clenched around nothing, a spasm of heat rushing through her as she felt herself getting wet, getting so keyed up, just thinking about it.

_ Boy, did she need to get laid. _

Eyes snapping open, she looked at both of them, her tongue slipping out to swipe her bottom lip as she first held one pair of eyes and then the other. Then she smiled, slowly, widely, before nodding.

"Yes," her fingers tightened around Ben's ,where her hand somehow found its way into his, other parts of her warming at the smile that broke out on his face, promise bright in his eyes.

"Yes!" Kylo exhaled as he dove to kiss her, running his lips along her jaw to press up under her ear, whispering, "You won't regret it!"

...

Sometimes, when you make a decision, it sets off a series of events, like dominoes falling over, one after the other, inadvertent, inevitable, going the only way things that can possibly go. This was where Rey firmly walked off into the woods, treading the path that would lead to she knew not where but was desperately excited to find out. Something about the brothers made her feel like she was… she could be… _ more. _It wasn't even the sheer physical pull, that was absolutely undeniable. Never in her short life had she felt this sort of want, a hunger for another person, much less two. It was also the way they were willing to let her call the shots, only moving when she showed her interest or said yes. It was a heady feeling to have two such men, not only pursuing her, but also not pushing themselves at her, like they were doing her a favour with their interest. They’d been patient to wait, wait on her word before moving.

Now - now, that she’d said yes, they had leapt into action. By mutual consent, Kylo was going to drive Rey’s car back to their place, while she rode with Ben in their truck. It was unspoken, but she knew that Ben wanted the opportunity for just the two of them to be together before… well, they were _ together. _

She curled in her seat, watching him drive, his large hands sure on the wheel as he steered the truck. He kept shooting her looks from the side of his eye, like he couldn’t help himself. Maybe he couldn’t - God knows she couldn’t stop herself from running her eyes over his form, taking in the dark hair, wildly tousled by the air coming from his open window, the features on a face that should have been so familiar to her after all the time she'd spent with Kylo. And at the same time, she was beginning to see how they differed - a slightly different constellation of moles scattered across his skin, cheekbones a touch sharper than Kylos, lips just a shade different in color—it was criminal that such a shade of red was wasted on two men, but then, no one said life was fair—his eyes, from what she could see every time he looked at her, were slightly different as well, if she really paid attention. There was a lightness in the coronas of color that were otherwise a deep, deep whiskey in Kylo. 

“You’re making it very difficult for me to drive, Rey,” Ben said wryly as he glanced over at her, the smile having taken permanent residence on his lips now. 

Easing closer, Rey grinned before asking throatily as she leaned up towards him, “Oh, is that right? I wonder why?”

“Rey,” the single word held a slight note of warning in it, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the wheel harder. 

“Sorry.” she sat back, twisting her hands in her lap and looking away. “I can’t seem to help myself - this isn’t something I do.”

A warm hand settled on her knee, jolting her, her head turning back around to Ben.

“Don’t be sorry, I know exactly what you mean. I can’t help myself either, sweetheart, which is why I need to make sure I get us home safely, as soon as possible.”

“So, this is new for you too?”

His thumb soothed her skin in lazy sweeps as he kept his eyes forward.

“Not… exactly. Kylo and I tried this once, sharing a girlfriend when we were in college. Never after that though.”

_ Girlfriend. _

The word caught at her, as the implications of what that meant filtered into her want-addled brain. A relationship. Belonging. Is that what they saw with her? Wanted with her?

He continued talking, not knowing just how much he was rocking Rey’s world. “We didn’t think we would again, till Kylo met you. And then… well, you know what happened then.”

As she remained silent, he looked over, mouth tightening at something he saw on her face. “Rey, I know back there things got a little intense. If this is not something you want, with both or either of us, it’s okay to say so. We aren’t going to do anything you don’t want or you aren't comfortable with.”

Snapping out of her thoughts, Rey reassured him with a smile, “It's not that, Ben, I’m walking into this with my eyes open. It’s just…” she broke off, flushing.

“What is it, sweetheart?” He asked gently, taking his eyes off her to navigate a turn and then driving down a slope into a parking garage.

“I’ve never really had a boyfriend or been in a relationship before,” her voice was low, “I feel like I should have told you that before saying yes to you guys.”

The silence felt tense to her, as Ben pulled the truck into a parking space and turned the engine off, the air filling with just the sound of its ticking as it started to cool down.

He unbuckled his seat belt and reached over to flip hers free. Then, before she knew it, she was being hauled over into his lap. Startled, she looked down at him with wide eyes, bracing herself above him, her hands splayed on his chest for balance. 

He held her chin gently and peered up into her eyes, his voice low and firm as he spoke, “That makes no difference to me, to us. It doesn’t matter. The only important thing? You wanting to explore this with us. You hear me?”

Mutely, she nodded, feeling a frisson of something new at the assertiveness in his tone. 

“Good, because I don’t think I can hold back much longer.” His eyes were glittering as his thumb slipped up to pull at her lower lip.

“Hold back from what?” Her question was a whisper, her voice hitching when his eyes drifted down to look hungrily at her mouth as she spoke. 

_ Stupid question, really. _

“This.” 

His hand shifted to dive into her hair, pulling her in for a kiss unlike either of the ones she’d shared with him, his mouth fusing over hers, tongue diving in as she opened readily for him. Her head was spinning, she was falling into him, clutching at his shirt while the feel of him, the taste of him, drove all thoughts, all doubts out of her head. 

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Ben pulled her as close as he could, letting her legs settle on either side of his as she straddled him. Suddenly, just kissing wasn’t enough for her. His already-hard length pressing insistently against her dampening center was making her desperate to feel him without their intervening clothes. Her hips began to undulate, grinding down on Ben, pushing herself against his strength. A muffled groan spilled from one of them, she had no idea who, as he bucked up to meet her, hitting her in places that made her see stars behind her closed eyelids.

Gasping, she pressed closer, pushing her breasts up against his chest, her hands slipping up to tunnel into his hair, fingers weaving and clutching as she dry humped him. She’d never felt this way, this fast with anyone, the need flashing through her, electric and hot, making her spiral mindlessly as she chased after sensation. 

His hands dropped to grip her ass, pulling her harder, closer, as close as they could get in the confining space. The thought that she was making him feel as desperate for her, as she was for him, shot her that much closer to where she wanted to get. _ There, there! _ She could almost feel it, just out of reach as Ben ravaged her mouth, his hips rhythmically canting into hers, sending jolts of electricity shooting through her limbs. He was going to make her come just from this, her rutting against him like a desperate teenager with no patience, and Rey was going to let him.

Just when she could feel the fluttering begin, her climax rushing towards her with the speed of an out of control train, the sound of a sharp knock on the window broke through her clouded senses.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, okay?! My keyboard caught fire! 😆


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving on, as promised! 😁 
> 
> (Also, chapter count just went up by one because, well... )

Jerking apart, chests heaving as they drew air in harsh gasps, Ben and Rey stared at each other, both equally dazed from what had almost happened. Time seemed to stop as she stared at him, taking in the wrecked look on his face, pupils blown wide till the black almost crowded the amber out, skin flushed, lips bruised and wet as he looked up at her with something close to awe.

The knock came again, making them both turn to the window to see an amused-looking Kylo standing next to the truck. 

Flushing, feeling inexplicably embarrassed, Rey scrambled off of Ben and back into her seat. As Ben lowered the glass, the sound of Kylo’s chuckling filtered in.

“Looks like you guys got started without me. Not that I’m complaining!” He raised his hands as Ben shot a glare at him. “That looked so hot.”

Going around the truck, Kylo opened Rey’s door and held a hand out to help her get down. When her feet hit the ground, he pulled her to him, pushing the door shut with a nudge and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“I want a taste of that - you look delectable.” Swooping in, he took her lips. Where she’d expected him to go hard, his kiss was tender, soft as he gently tasted her, his tongue flicking along the seam of her mouth. Letting him in was inevitable, and Rey let one brother slowly coax the flames back up in the embers the other had built.

Before it could go any further, though, he drew back, dropping a gentle peck on the side of her mouth as he did. Holding her hand, he led her over to the elevators, while Rey tried to catch her breath. 

Looking over her shoulder, Rey saw Ben trailing them, close on their heels. She hadn’t even noticed him coming around, with how lost in Kylo she’d been. The elevator doors closed behind them and she saw Ben turning a key in the panel before punching a button. 

Then he was turning back to where Kylo was leaning against the steel wall of the car, legs planted wide as he held her between them. As Ben neared, Kylo drew her further into himself till her back was resting against his chest. Tilting her chin up with a finger, he smiled darkly down at her.

“Last chance to back out, if this is not something you want to do.”

Reaching up, Rey wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and tugged him close. “I’m sure, I’m not going anywhere.”

The words were barely out of her mouth when Kylo sealed it with his, all softness gone as he fed hungrily on her. A shock ran through her as a warmth pressed against her front and then she was sandwiched between the brothers as Ben kissed his way down her neck, his large hands holding her hips just below where Kylo’s spanned her waist. Held between their bodies, Rey lost herself to Kylo's kiss as Ben's hands began to trail over her, lighting little fires as he mouthed at her exposed throat, nipping and sucking as he did.

Her hips circled automatically, searching for the relief she'd been denied in the car. Ben met hers with his, pressing her back against Kylo till she was held in place. At the feel of one twin's erection pressing insistently against her stomach, while the other's slotted against her ass, Rey couldn't help the moan that broke from her mouth. Tightening the hand she had fisted in Kylo's hair, she arched herself against him, at the same time tugging Ben into her.

"You like that, baby?" Kylo growled softly against her lips as he thrust forward, his grip dropping to her hips and tightening, "You like feeling us both?"

Tearing her mouth from his, Rey gasped for air, letting her head drop back on his shoulder with her eyes closed as she just let herself _ feel _... the burning in her, the escalating need, responded to the very physical evidence of the brothers’ matching state.

"Please... god, yes... " broken words tumbled from her as she rocked between them, spreading her legs till Ben was... _ right there _... hitting her in all the right places as she chased the edge to throw herself off it.

"What do you need, baby? Tell us what you want," Kylo's whisper was hot against her ear, arousal spiking when he bit down on the lobe before soothing it with his tongue. His hands drifted up to cup her breasts and pluck at the nipples that were pushing their way through her thin shirt. Rey could barely think coherently as other hands—Ben'—replaced Kylo's at her hips and he met her thrust for thrust.

"You... please... need to… I..." she gasped as the added friction against the seam of her core, catching her like jolts of electricity, made her heart race and a tingle to race up her legs. Her head thrashed as she worked herself closer to completion, not even caring that they were in an elevator.

"Ben, use your hands," Kylo broke away from her neck just long enough to catch her chin and turn her mouth back up to his as he told his brother what she needed. Then Ben's hand was drifting up under her skirt, ghosting along the waistband of her panties before slipping under it, his palm hot as it slid down her body. His fingers found her clit, unerringly, tweaking the nub before plunging into her. 

Rey groaned deep into Kylo’s mouth at the sensation of being filled… _ after so long _… she was past all thought, all caring as the shudders started running through her. Then Ben crooked his fingers, stroking her inner walls as he thumbed her clit and she splintered, wailing as she shook in their arms, a storm-force orgasm ripping through her as they played her like a well-tuned instrument. Ben fingered her through the spasming while Kylo held her face and kissed the sounds that spilled out of her until all that was left was limp bonelessness and the soft sighs of completion.

As she came back to herself it was to feel Kylo pressing soft kisses to her hairline and see Ben pulling his fingers into his mouth and licking them clean.

“Do you have _ any _ idea how fucking hot that was?" Kylo murmured as he righted her clothing. "If we weren't half a second away from home, I'd be tempted to hit that stop button right now. The things I want to do with you…"

Rey shivered at the promise in his voice, one that was matched by the heat in Ben's eyes as he stood just out of hand’s reach, unabashedly aroused. Her eyes dropped to the front of his pants, widening at the size of the tent in it. If that was any indication, then his fingers were barely a taste of what was coming. And if that was one brother, then…

Her focus went to what she now realized was pressing against her hip where she still remained, leaning almost her full weight on Kylo. Before she could stop herself, her hand drifted down to ghost over him, eliciting a broken moan from him before he grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"That's not a good idea right now," he gritted out from behind clenched teeth, sounding like he was exercising a lot of control.

At the thought that even such a light touch from her could draw such a response in him, a disbelieving laugh burst from her. 

"What's so funny, you little minx?" Linking their fingers, he drew her hand up to mouth at her palm.

Sighing at the feeling of his plush lips moving on her, Rey shook her head. "Nothing, I just… I can’t believe what just happened… I’ve never…" she trailed off, not knowing how to put into words what she was feeling.

She was saved from having to respond by the elevator dinging. As the doors slid open and they stepped out, Rey’s eyes widened at seeing that they weren’t in a common lobby but that the elevator had opened directly into a foyer with the entryway ahead of them.

Remembering the key that Ben had turned as he punched the floor buttons, she realized that they had come straight to a private floor. Considering the length of time they’d been in the car—_ or had it just seemed like time had stood still _?—unless she missed her guess, they were in the penthouse or as close to it as possible. One part of her wanted to run to a window and look out at the world from up here, however high they were. The other part, the one that had been slowly waking up over her days of interaction with the brothers, wanted to peel out of her clothes and finish what they’d started.

Going by the look Kylo was giving her as he drew her forward, their hands still linked, he was on board with that idea. Walking backwards, he tugged her after him only pausing as the lights flickered on around him when they entered what looked like an open plan living area. 

The memory of how distracted and absorbed in Ben she’d been, that she’d completely missed where they were, made her flush. Not that she felt unsafe, if anything, Ben and Kylo made her feel more than cared for.

Rey started slightly at the feel of Ben’s hand settling on her lower back and then they were steering her over to a long L-shaped couch. As she sank down on it, sighing at the feel of the perfect amount of give from the cushions, Ben angled himself next to her, one leg hitched up as he sat, turning towards her and taking her free hand in his. Kylo squatted in front of her, his palm warm on one knee, his fingers playing along the edge of her skirt, as he rested their joined hands on the other.

Forcing her racing heart to calm down, seeing that this wasn’t going exactly how she’d thought things would Rey looked from one brother to the other, unable to help the little quake of nervousness to see the serious expressions on their faces. 

“Before we go any further, we really, really want to make sure you’re comfortable with what we’re about to do. If there’s anything that you’re not okay with…” Kylo said, his thumb rubbing circles that were a soothing counterpoint to the effect of his words.

“...or something you don’t _ want _ to do, or don’t like to do, then you should tell us. Now, or anytime you need to,” Ben finished. He took a breath and then continued, “Not to kill the mood or anything, but you remember I’d said we only ever did this the one time before?”

Rey nodded, thinking back to how he’d referred to their girlfriend.

“That didn’t quite go the way we thought it would, either, which is why we never asked someone to try that with us again. Until you came along and tripped right into our quiet little existence,” Kylo quirked a wry smile at her.

She looked from one to the other and back again, tamping down the throb of trepidation she felt. “What happened?”

The brothers exchanged a look that spoke volumes and then Ben said, quietly, “Long story short, she tried to play us one against the other, and..”

“...we don’t play _ those _ kinds of games. I mean, we’re not saints, but I don’t like someone trying to make me feel jealous of Ben,” Kylo growled, frowning as he looked down at their clasped hands. 

Rey swallowed past the dryness in her throat - she’d been so focused on what she was feeling around both of them that she hadn’t stopped to think about how it could go wrong for them. Suddenly, she wasn’t so sure of what she was doing or even _ trying _ to do. 

Some of what she was feeling must have shown on her face, because Ben was running a knuckle down the side of her face, drawing her out of her thoughts. 

“What’s going through your head? Talk to us, Rey.”

“I… how can you be sure I won’t do that?” She asked helplessly, biting her lip as she looked between them. “I don’t want to hurt either of you like… she did.”

“And that’s exactly how we know you won’t.” Kylo lifted her hand to press a kiss to her fingers.

“You could not be more different from her if you tried, sweetheart.” Ben kissed the hand he’d taken possession of.

“It’s not us we’re worried about, we don’t want you to get hurt in any way.” Kylo’s earnestness, as he leaned against her knees, made Rey pull her hand gently from his and cup his cheek.

“I don’t think anything you do could hurt me,” she said, running her fingers up to rub at the wrinkle between his brows.

“So you’re sure? You want to do this?”

“If you ask me one more time, I’m going to go home.” She leaned in close and stared Kylo in the eye. “I can take whatever you have to give.”

A wicked grin that broke across Kylo’s face at that, sent a thrill through her as he winked.

“Oh, baby, you have no idea…”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, does she have no idea! 😉😆


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finally gets a taste of two, and maybe learns a thing or two 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, aight, we _doing_ this... hold on to your hats!

Rey had no idea when and how they progressed from talking to… well, not talking. At some point Ben claimed her mouth, his hand slipping down to curl around her neck, his thumb sweeping across the pulse in the hollow of her throat as he leaned her against the back of the couch and plundered her. As she surrendered to him she felt other hands make their slow way up her body, rucking her skirt up and spreading her thighs to let Kylo press in between them. Then, someone was unbuttoning her blouse with feather-light touches and peeling her clothes off of her. How she lost the rest of her clothes she didn’t realise, gasping between the soft touches Kylo was leaving all over her, and the onslaught of Ben’s tongue twisting in her mouth, the one giving and the other taking as they made the heat coil in her again. 

Suddenly, her world tilted and she broke from Ben with a gasp only to realize that Kylo had hooked his arms under her and had swept her up, shifting a few paces to lay her lengthwise along the short section of the L-shaped couch and was settling back between her legs. She watched, chest heaving, as he gave her a dark smirk, his eye glinting as he lowered his head and licked a wet stripe up her center. Moaning, she dropped her head back, only to find Ben waiting for her, bending to capture her lips again, his mouth working, his tongue stroking along her, plunging into her mouth like he couldn’t get enough of her. There were hands reaching for her breasts, kneading them, plucking at her nipples just the right side of too hard, making her arch into the skillful fingers. 

Her thighs were pressed apart, splaying her as Kylo pushed in closer, his hands wrapping almost the whole way around her legs as he held her in place while he feasted. Alternating between broadening and narrowing his tongue, he trailed the miracle muscle up and down her slit, making her see stars with every twisting lick he gave her. Mewling, Rey bucked at his ministrations, but he banded an arm over her stomach, holding her down, holding her in place for him. No-one had ever gone down on her - she’d never felt so helpless to do anything except _ feel, _every sensation was a new one, making her hips jerk to try and get closer to the source of her pleasure as he ate her out with relish. He swirled his tongue up and over her clit, in a pattern that made a ribbon of need unfurl in her, before he arrowed into her opening, pushing into her with single-minded purpose. Rey’s head fell back with a low cry as he entered her. It felt so different from having Ben’s fingers sheathed in her - different, but just as good, her muscles clenching desperately around him, unwilling to let him go every time he drew out of her only to plunge back in.

She could feel her peak approaching fast and hard, she just needed a little more, _ just a little bit more _ … _ close, so close... _ Like he was in her head, Kylo pulled from her to bite at her thigh, making her cry out at the little jolt of pain. Then his lips were back on her, wrapping around her clit and sucking on the nub as his fingers pumped deep into her. With a sudden snapping of the tension, she came, jerking like she’d touched a livewire, an unexpected wet rush flooding from between her legs as she did. 

_ No! She hadn’t… had she? _

With an incoherent cry, she pulled away from Ben, the high of her orgasm fading into horror as she looked down at herself with wild eyes, only to see Kylo lick at the wetness that was all over his mouth and chin. He had an inexplicable look of triumph on his face, one that made no sense - she could feel the dampness on her thighs and dripping down the crack of her ass._ Why the hell was he grinning? _

“I’m sorry! Oh god, I’m so sorry!” She tried to push away from him, but he just held her tightly and turned to lick at the mess on her. “Kylo, no! Please!”

At the sound of her plea, he paused and backed up, a faint frown growing as he realized she was upset.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Was I too rough?” The concern in his voice was going to kill her, even before she died of embarrassment.

Flushing hard, she quickly shook her head, trying to pull her legs closed and turn away from him. He let her, sitting back on his heels and looking at his brother with worry on his face.

“Rey, sweetheart, are you okay?” Ben’s voice was low, the throb of concern unmistakable as he gently pushed the hair off her face.

Keeping her eyes tightly shut, she nodded quickly, needing not to see his concern change to something else when he realized she’d soiled herself. 

“I just… sorry, I need to clean up… you should too.”

A beat of silence followed, and then a warm hand settled on her thigh, smoothing over her flank in a gentle soothing motion. She tried not to flinch, but he felt it anyhow, hand stilling on her. 

“Baby, has no one ever made you gush before? Was I the first?” Kylo asked, his voice wondering, as though he could not imagine this never having happened. What he did not sound though, was angry, or disgusted.

“I…”

“Sweetheart, its okay, I promise. Open your eyes, please,” Ben insisted, tipping her chin so she faced him.

Slowly, Rey cracked her eyes open, feeling a little calmer at the warmth in his. She felt the cushions shifting and then Kylo was next to her, pulling her up and onto his lap as he cradled her. He cupped her cheek, rubbing a thumb over her lips.

“Baby, that wasn’t what you think it was,” the low rumble of his voice vibrated through his chest and into hers, settling in her like it belonged there, “you just ejaculated.”

Pushing a hand on him to lean back, Rey fixed him with a hard look. “I did what?”

Chuckling, he gathered her back to him, brushing his lips over her as he did. “Rey, you came, really, really hard. And sometimes, when that happens, you… well, _ cum. _ You didn’t pee on me, baby, if that’s what has you wound up.”

“Oh.” Rey felt foolish, not knowing this about her own body, but Kylo didn’t let her stew for long. Scooping her up, he levered off the couch in one move, making her pause to marvel at the strength of his body as he strode through the house, her arms automatically winding around his neck to brace herself. 

“Do you have any idea how much of a big head you’re giving him, right now?” Ben asked wryly, following them into a bedroom where Kylo gently set her on the edge of the massive bed. 

"Oh, I can think of a bigger head she can give me," he grinned wickedly as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Despite herself, Rey laughed, finally feeling the hard knot of worry ease.

"Someone is very full of themselves," she teased, letting him bring the lightness out.

He leaned over, caging her between his arms, and whispered, "I'd rather someone else was very full of me. Would you like that, baby? Hmmm?"

And just like that all the lightness fled, leaving a charged awareness in its wake as Rey realized, yes, she certainly would.

Taking her silence for the agreement it was, he nosed at her, pushing her to lie back before straightening. 

Her nakedness forgotten, as she lay flat against what must be one of their beds, Rey's mouth ran dry while the brothers put her through a striptease, peeling out of their clothes far too slowly for her. Buttons parted, revealing peeks of firm muscles, and belts were unbuckled. An unconscious whimper escaped her as clothes were finally dropped, leaving the twins standing in front of her in all their naked, half-masted glory.

When they lazily fisted themselves, loosely pumping while they stood there like they were on display just for her, Rey couldn’t take it anymore.

She made grabby hands at them both, calling them to her.

“Does she seem a little impatient to you, Ben?” Kylo asked, cocking his head as he looked at her like the innocent he wasn’t.

“I don’t know, Kylo, I think she might be.” Ben even went so far as to tap his chin with a finger as he pretended to consider things.

Narrowing her eyes, Rey growled, “Get over here or I’ll just do this on my own.” She dragged a slow hand through her core, shivering as she felt how wet she was. Letting her head drop back, languidly, she made a show of stretching as she ran her fingers over herself. Through slitted eyes, she watched as the brothers quickly sobered, dropping their act to climb on the bed, bracketing her as they closed the distance between them.

“About time!” She gasped as their hands took over for hers, reveling in the feel of them pressing hot and hard against her sides. She wrapped her hands around their cocks, drawing deep groans from them as she swiped her thumbs over the weeping heads. Just feeling how hard they were, she was desperate for them to be sheathed inside her. The two orgasms they'd ripped from her were nowhere near enough to sate the hunger rising in her.

Evidently, feeling the same way, Ben and Kylo wrapped themselves around her, legs twining with hers as they rutted against her hip. Like thirsty men having finally found water, they took turns kissing her, impatiently turning her to face one or the other as they drank from her. 

Turning fully to face one—she wasn’t even sure which of the two he was—Rey slung her leg over his flank, opening herself to press up against the cock trapped between them. The other brother obligingly slotted himself between the cheeks of her ass, smearing her with his precum as he rolled his hips.

When the brother kissing her pulled away, she whined, chasing his mouth with hers.

“Wait, have you done this before?”

“Yes,” she moaned, fisting his hair to drag him back down to her.

Infuriatingly, he resisted, gentling her hand with his. “Rey, have you ever taken someone in the backdoor?”

_ Dammit Kylo, stop asking me questions _ , she thought impatiently, before what he was saying filtered in through the haze of her lust. _ Oh. _

Stilling, she looked up at him abashedly and shook her head, afraid of seeing disappointment on him.

He smiled at her, not seeming at all put out. “That’s okay, nothing to worry about.” Pausing for a beat, he asked, “Do you want to try it, though?” 

Biting her lip, Rey nodded. She really did, the mental image sending a shiver of anticipation through her - _ both of them, at the same time. _She couldn’t contain the excitement rising in her even while a tiny part of her quaked remembering how well-endowed they were.

“We’ll take it slow, then, start you off easy. Okay?” Ben spoke from over her shoulder as he dropped nibbling kisses along her arm. 

Warmth curled in her, banishing all her impatience. The care they were taking with her made her _ want _ things with them, she’d never thought she would with anyone. 

_ Girlfriend. _

This time when she thought of the word Ben had used, she didn’t shrink from it. Instead, like a cat stretching in the sun, she basked in what it could mean.

It was very easy to say _ yes, _ knowing that she meant a whole lot more than just what was about to happen. This time, when they pulled away from her, she didn’t resist, trusting that they knew what they were doing.

Ben positioned her on her hands and knees, while Kylo hopped off the bed to go rummage in a drawer.

Laying her head down on her hands, she watched him, uncaring that her ass was in the air for Ben to run his hands over.

“What are you doing?” she couldn’t help asking Kylo, even as she arched under Ben’s hands, which were rubbing their way down her spine.

“Just grabbing us some lube and condoms.”

“Um, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m clean.” Feeling inexplicably shy, she confessed, “I’d like to be able to feel you.”

Ben’s hands froze on her then, with a groan, he was draped over her, pulling her hair aside to kiss the back of her neck. “You’re going to be the death of us, you really are, saying things like that."

She arched into him, loving the feel of him against her, pushing her ass back into his body, wiggling in an ask for more.

“Patience, princess, we’ll take good care of you,” Kylo sounded amused as he climbed back onto the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight as he slid against the headboard and settled in front of Rey. Ben straightened, letting Rey up as he transferred his hold to her hips, pulling her back against him. His cock slid between her legs, dragging against her wetness before bumping up to her stomach, making her gasp at the contact. 

Then, Kylo was rising up on his knees in front of her, letting her reach out and wrap a hand around his cock. His hand on the back of her head guided her mouth towards him. When she licked a wet stripe up his hot length, it twitched and seemed to swell. Parting her lips, she took him in, sliding her mouth slowly down over him, making him choke as he threaded his fingers into her hair and cupped the back of her head.

“Oh, baby, you feel so good!” He groaned.

Drawing back, till just the tip of his cock remained between her lips, Rey licked at it like a kitten at milk before taking him back in, going deeper this time. Again, and again, she fucked him with her mouth, flattening her tongue to let him slide even more of his length into her. When it felt like he was going to hit the back of her throat, she paused, not quite sure how to proceed. Something in her wanted to take all of him - she _ needed _ to.

“Relax your throat, Rey,” Ben guided her as he remained pressed against her, waiting for her to finish exploring his brother. When she did as he said, her mouth working around Kylo, who had been holding himself rigid, one hand fisted in her hair, it was as though a dam broke in him, and he bucked to meet her.

“Fuck!” he swore, starting to draw back but she stopped him, grabbing his ass with both hands, pulling him back to her.

Giving in, he rocked into her with small thrusts, the muscles clenched under her hand, showing just how much control he was exercising. That wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted to wreck him like he had done her, to make him fall apart for her. 

Pulling off of him, she commanded in a hoarse voice, “I want you to fuck my mouth, Kylo, don’t hold back.”

He looked at her with feverish eyes, before gritting out, “Not without you.” Looking up at Ben, he nodded, using the hold on her hair to keep her off him while Ben reached under and lined himself up with her.

A broad hand on her back steadied her as much as it soothed her, as Ben slowly, _ oh so slowly, _pushed into her. When the first few inches entered her, overwhelming her with the feeling of fullness after… she had no idea how long, Rey shuddered and her arms slipped, dropping her to the bed. Ben paused, one hand holding her tightly to him while the other rubbed slow circles over her back. “You okay?”

Nodding frantically, she pushed back at him, “Keep going, just… slowly. God, you’re so big,” she moaned. 

“Now who’s giving who a big head?” Kylo asked, his tone at odds with the gentle way in which he was smoothing her hair back from her face.

Ben drew out a fraction before sinking slowly back into her in shallow thrusts. Rey closed her eyes, letting the sensation of being filled by him, of finally having one of them inside her, flooded her. Soon, she could feel Ben flush against her backside, holding still while he buried himself to the hilt with a long groan. Panting, as though she’d just run a race, Rey pushed back at him, begging him to move, the need spiralling in her again. He shifted his grip, instead, pulling at the globes of her ass and suddenly she could feel something liquid, cool and wet, sliding into the crevice. 

“Breathe, sweetheart, I need you to relax for this,” he instructed her, as she felt his thumb rub against the tightly furled opening that had never known any action. Trusting him, _ he knew what he was doing _, Rey loosed a deep breath, letting her muscles relax, enjoying the feeling of mild pressure against her opening. Then, he was reaching a hand under to stroke her, circling her clit with the same movements. Being played with, at both ends, was like touching a live wire, her arousal jumping in her veins, fire licking at her skin as she panted.

In a move that left her seeing stars, Ben suddenly breached her, pushing his thumb in past the ring of muscle

“Aaaah!”

When he paused his movements at her cry, she scrabbled desperately at the sheet under her. “Don’t stop!” she gasped. 

“Do you think you can take us both?” His voice was guttural, as though he was unraveling just as much as she was.

In response, she levered herself up and reached for Kylo, who had been stroking himself as he watched his brother play with her.

Then, she was full _ everywhere _, taking both twins in every way she could as desperation seized them all. There was no finesse, no games, just a glorious loss of control as Kylo and Ben thrust repeatedly into her, fucking her hard till she wailed her completion and then through it in pursuit of their own. With stuttering jerks and a deep moan, Kylo came first, spilling down her throat in hot, pulsing spurts that she desperately swallowed. Ben came soon behind him, slamming hard into her before stilling as he filled her with his cum, a liquid warmth spreading through her core. 

An eternity later, when she had the energy to finally open her eyes, Rey found herself in a tangle of limbs, cocooned between the brothers. A hand was lazily stroking circles over her belly, while another lay wrapped around her middle, cupping her breast and holding her against the broad chest behind her. A sense of completeness, one she hadn’t ever felt before, washed over her - whatever this was, it felt safe, it felt right. Giving in to the tiredness pulling at her, Rey let it drag her into a darkness that was no longer cold. Her eyes fluttered closed and she slipped into a dreamless sleep with a faint smile on her face. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I can't believe I wrote that! I needs to go lie down 🙈🙈😁


	7. ~Epilogue~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story started out as a birthday gift for Gemma and Courtney. 
> 
> However, this chapter is for Jade who's helped me build this out to everything it could be. And who deserves not one, but two good men in her life 😉💙💙

"Thanks, Chewie! So we're all set, right?" Rey bounced on her toes as she waited by the counter for the tall man to hand her her receipt. 

"It's all good, Rey," He nodded, grinning through his beard at her enthusiasm, "Your basket will be ready by noon."

"Great! Either Ben or Kylo will be by to pick it up. It's the first time I'll be going on a picnic, you know. So, yeah…. Sorry!" Rey couldn't help smiling back at the gruff Cantina owner who'd become a friend over the fee months that had past. She knew she'd told him the same thing more than once, but she could not contain her excitement at finally doing something that many people probably thought was a mundane activity. She'd never had a chance to experience so many such things. Until Ben and Kylo had happened to her. 

"Those two idiots still treating you okay?" Chewie leaned forward on his ham-sized fists, and growled "You tell me if they don't, you hear me?"

Rey beamed, her heart melting at the gesture, "Yes, yes they are, and yes I will."

Rey had never imagined finding a family when she'd upped sticks and shifted base across the country in pursuit of a career. And yet, that seemed to be what she was building around her, an eclectic collection of people with and  _ to _ whom she seemed to belong - people like Chewie, who seemed to have appointed himself her guardian once it had become evident that she and the Solo boys were in a relationship. Boys. She'd never get over the two men in her life being referred to like they were still gangly teenagers, but then that is exactly what Chewie thought of them as - the young sons of his closest friend. Which sort of made him… an uncle? 

And then there was Maz, a local artist she'd literally tripped over in the park on her way to meet Ben one day. Somehow, Rey wound up being roped into trying tai-chi with the eccentric woman who seemed as old and as wise as time itself. Not to mention, she had been Ben and Kylo's babysitter at some point in their interestingly populated lives.  _ 'You have found belonging,'  _ Maz had cryptically said to her, one of the first few times they'd met, much before she even knew of the Solos' presence in her life. And when she had, she'd just cocked a knowing eyebrow at Rey as she'd smirked— _ 'Smart child, you brought spares!'—making _ Rey choke and snort her hot chocolate out through her nose. An act that earned Maz the sort of glares from both Ben and Kylo that Rey hoped to never be at the receiving end of . 

Even Hux, the normally sour-faced redhead who worked at Rebel Designs as their CFO, for all how vocal he was about not having the time for any of their nonsense,  he never failed to make sure he kept Rey company if Ben and Kylo were tied up when she came through the office. Once she found out that the promise of chocolate ice-cream always made his eyes light up, Rey could never resist mentioning how much she would like some. She would quietly grin to herself at the exaggerated reluctance with which Hux would agree to take a short walk with her to get some while she waited for her boyfriends. ' _ Oh, all right, if you must have some. The things I have to do around here…! _ ' 

Then there were the brothers themselves. Ben and Kylo. What had started out with a spark—okay, maybe  _ two _ sparks—of attraction had very quickly become something that was as natural, and just as important as breathing. If she didn't see Ben's quiet smile, or feel his affection when he absently curled his arm around her in the midst of whatever they were doing, or melt under his kisses, her day was incomplete. Just as if she didn't at least once laugh out loud at Kylo's sharp wit, or shiver when he pressed close and wrapped himself around her back, his chin propped on her shoulder as he watched her hands doing what they were. 

The way in which her heart lifted when they smiled at her, the way she felt settled, calm when she knew one of them was close by, the way they made her feel like there was no obstacle she could not overcome. Whether it was knowing that Kylo got her quirky sense of humor, and instinctively understood when she needed to challenge herself. Or the way Ben made her feel like it was okay to be afraid of something, because he was always there at her back to make sure she would come out alright. Whether that was a horror movie, and a walk in the dark right after, or submitting her designs for awards consideration - ‘ _ Of course they’re good enough, Rey! You’re better than most people we’ve seen winning every year, so there’s no reason why you should hold back. You’ve got this, sweetheart.’  _

And  _ they _ had her. 

They had entwined themselves around her heart and let her into theirs with no reservations.  No, she’d never expected that saying yes to the Solos would open her life up in more ways than one. 

Looking back at the point where she willingly walked off the beaten path, and placed her bets on the brothers, she knew it had been one of the best decisions of her life. She’d initially worried about what people would think, one woman with two brothers.  And yes, there had been some incidents of people staring at the three of them, a bunch of moms with strollers even going so far as to frown down their noses at her. However, for the most part, the people in the Solos' lives accepted her with open arms, apparently just happy to see the two of them finally with someone who cared about them. Since, Rey had no one else in her life, whose opinion she cared about, she quickly learned to stop worrying about nameless strangers and just let herself live in the moment and enjoy what she had.

Chewing on the end of her pen, as she ran over the designs she was about to turn in, the last thing to be done before she cleared her desk for the weekend, Rey couldn’t help her mind drifting back to the night that had started it all. 

If she’d thought she was just satisfying her intensely physical craving for the brothers, they’d proven that it was an itch they were willing to scratch for her, and in many different ways.

_ She’d woken up, in the dark of an indeterminate hour in the middle of the night, the point where the stillness around you makes it seem like that night will stretch almost forever, and you have a million hours at your disposal before the sun comes calling. A sigh escaped her as she realized just what had woken her up, as the lips trailing up her stomach paused to suck lightly at the underside of her breast before wrapping around the soft globe. Arching into the hot mouth that felt like magic, she let her hands drift up to thread fingers thought the shock of hair. Ben, then, going by the length, she thought. _

_ She sighed his name as he bit down gently on her nipple, not hard enough for it to hurt but enough to make it interesting. _

_ His nose trailed up her sternum, leading the way for his lips to follow, pressing damp kisses as they did. When he nipped at her collar-bone, before planting his mouth to suck hard enough to leave a mark, she moaned, her slowly-building arousal suddenly sparking hotter. Something about the thought of wearing his mark always made her breathless and not a little desperate to mark him in return. Giving in to her instinct, she dropped her head and bit down on his shoulder, relishing the way he grabbed her around the waist and pushed his hips up to meet her already-damp core. Like a lit match falling on gasoline, the flames took hold, licking their way up her body as his skin slid over hers, his cock nudging up against her. When he entered her with shallow thrusts, she reached around to grab his ass and pull him in all the way. As he sheathed himself completely, she let out an inarticulate cry, arching into him at the feeling of fullness. Ben paused, waiting till she was ready for him to move again.  _

_ Just as she started rolling her hips into his, impatient for him to just take her, another pair of arms snaked around her as Kylo pressed himself to her back, already more than awake if his hardness pressing into her was any indication. Mouthing at her neck and shoulder, he trailed a hand down the back of her thigh, lifting her leg up and over Ben's, opening her up. The angle let her take Ben in just that little bit more, and just as he nudged closer, Kylo stroked a finger over her other opening, making her gasp.  _

_ "You like that, don't you, baby?" His voice was low, gravelly with sleep and the need that was twisting around all of them.  _

_ Rey moaned in response, tipping her head back and searching for his mouth as her hand wound around his neck and buried itself in his hair. She could never get enough of playing with their hair, the crisp strands slipping like silk beneath her fingers. _

_ Kylo didn't keep her waiting, swooping down to seal his mouth over hers, tongue skating over her lip to dip into her, just as his finger dipped similarly. He swallowed her noises of satisfaction as he stroked with slow deliberation. Then, he was gone. Rey whined at the loss of his warmth and more, calling his name on a long moan.  _

_ Ben smoothed his hand down her back, not letting the chill settle against her skin. Dipping his head he wrapped lips lips around her nipple to suck gently before he took the breast in his mouth. Distracted by his tongue and teeth, Rey turned back to him - it never failed to make something jolt low in her belly when one of them covered her breasts with their hands or their mouths, swallowing the pert little globe whole like she was crafted to fit them. And maybe she was. The thought wound its way through her as Ben switched his ministrations to the other breast, before pulling off with a long pop. Trailing his fingers over her neck, he brought them up to her mouth and pressed the tips against her lips, slipping them into her wet warmth. Holding his wrist, Rey raised her eyes to his as she licked and sucked at Ben’s fingers, loving the way his eyes darkened and his mouth opened on a deep pant.  _

_ When she started to bob her head, fucking his fingers with her mouth like it was something else he swiftly pulled them out and bent to kiss her, hard, taking everything she was giving without question. Then, the fingers that she’d just thoroughly wet were rimming her, a thick digit pressing slowly. Ben’s kiss softened into a gentle coaxing as he wordlessly asked her to let him in. Shuddering, she hitched her leg a fraction higher over him and let herself relax, let him take her where she desperately wanted to be filled. When his finger pushed inexorably past the tight ring of muscle, he paused, letting her get used to the intrusion.  _

_ “That okay?” He asked, his whisper just as ragged as she was feeling.  _

_ Clutching at his chest with fingers that slipped, she nodded frantically. Oh, it was more than okay. She needed it, she needed more, she needed… _

_ He knew exactly what she needed, his hips starting to move in short, hard thrusts that left her gasping. She was being driven higher, higher… the need coiling and tensing inside her as she spiralled up, and up and over as he fucked her with his cock and his finger. The dual assault had her tumbling abruptly, coming hard before she realized her orgasm was upon her. _

_ Her back bowing, Rey shuddered in Ben's arm as the release washed over her, barely conscious that he was holding himself still instead of chasing his own completion.  _

_ A groaned broke from him as she clenched and released around the hardness buried in her. _

_ "Hurry the fuck up, Kylo!" She'd never heard him sound so wrecked, nor use that kind of language. _

_ "Right here…" Kylo slid back into place behind Rey, an arm sliding under her to wrap around her waist. _

_ "Just relax, baby, breathe for me," he murmured against her skin and then she could feel the wet swipe of lube as Kylo took over tending her rear, sliding a finger into her. Knowing what was to come, she felt a quick throb of anxiety but made herself inhale and exhale slowly, following his instructions.  _

_ "Good girl, that's the way, look how well you're doing!" With gentle, circling motions, he eased into her. And then he was pushing a second finger in. Slowly, oh, so slowly he stroked her, twisting his fingers and opening her up with each movement till her hole was clenching hungrily around him.  _

_ The hand at her waist slipped down to draw patterns against her clit, as he continued to whisper in her ear as he fingered her, "Relax for me, Rey, you can do it. I can't wait to stuff you full of my cock. Would you like that, baby? Hmm?" _

_ When he took her earlobe between his teeth, she moaned and started pushing back against his hand, needing to feel more.  _

_ After what felt like an eternity, and aided by more lube Kylo finally pulled his fingers from her and fed her his cock.  _

_ When her breath hitched, Kylo paused, his hand smoothing against her as he reminded her to relax. Ben drew out of her, angling his hips away from her at the same time that he hooked her knee and pulled her leg up high along his flank. At the sound of her protest, at his exit, he dropped his forehead to rest against hers.  _

_ “I’m right here, sweetheart, I just… need a minute if you want me to last.” Dipping, he pressed a quick kiss to her mouth, speaking against her lips, “Breathe, Rey, look how well you’re taking him.” _

_ Nosing him, she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, willing her muscles to relax, relax… _

_ A moment more of pressure, a twinge of almost-pain that was forgotten almost as soon as fingers started moving against her clit, sparking pleasure along her nerves till… with a grunt Kylo pushed his way all the way home. They hung in suspended animation while both of them adjusted to the feeling. _

_ “Oh god, so big…” she gasped, holding herself still, afraid he might slip out. The fullness was unlike anything she’d known, so foreign, and yet... _

_ “Rey, fuck! So good… so tight… baby, fuck…” Kylo gritted past clenched teeth, his hands gripping her hard, as his cock twitched in her hot channel. _

_ With a muttered curse Ben pushed himself into her, her cunt greedily clenching around him, as she moaned at finally being filled the way she’d imagined all that while ago when she’d first said yes to them. Kylo remained still as she took Ben, his breathing harsh as he tried not to move. Ben thrust his hips, his cock going deeper and deeper with each movement, driving Rey out of her mind with the sensation of having both of them fill her so completely.  _

_ “God, you feel so good,” Ben growled, canting himself tightly against her, throwing his head back as he buried himself in her, “so fucking good, sweetheart.”  _

_ Then, she lost all ability to think as the brothers began to move in her, slowly at first and then harder and harder till their hips were pistoning, setting a rhythm that made her blood sing and stole the air from her lungs. All she could do was hold on as they pounded in her, driving her higher and higher. Every movement stroked her inner walls in ways she had never imagined, every sensation heightened, as they moved in counterpoint to each other. _

_ “Need you... come, Rey!” one of them panted as a hand slipped down to blur against her clit in a movement that helped tip her over the edge,  _

_ This time, when she came, Rey could have sworn she saw stars, her loud keening echoing in her own ears. As she convulsed between them, Ben and Kylo cursed, their rhythm stuttering as she squeezed them mercilessly, and one after the other them tumbled after her, joining her in free fall. _

_..._

_ Burrowing against her, Kylo rested his head on her stomach, an arm thrown over her thighs as he made her his pillow. Rey let her head fall back onto Ben’s shoulder and closed her eyes. The feeling of contentment and of being exactly where she wanted to be, where she should be, was intense. _

_ “Stay.” Her eyes popped open when Kylo spoke softly, his voice already blurring with sleep and muffled against her skin. _

_ Fondly, she combed her fingers through his hair, soothing him further. “I’m not going anywhere.” _

_ “He doesn’t just mean right now, or after he wakes up.” Ben spoke quietly, and yet his voice was heavy with intention as he ran his lips against her temple, pressing soft butterfly kisses at her hairline.  _

_ Her eyes wandered over the bands of sunlight creeping over the bed, striping all three of them with its progress as it filtered in through the blinds - the dawn had broken while they’d been lost in each other. And yet, the feeling she’d woken up to, of the time they had together being never-ending, that still persisted. Something unfurled in her as she realized that was exactly what she wanted - with them, for them and to be able to experience every moment of it. A feeling of rightness settled in her bones as she thought about being able to see every day with the both of them.  _

_ Closing her eyes again, she snuggled against Ben, smiling as she gave him her answer, the same one she gave his brother, “I’m not going anywhere.” _

_ *** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est fini! 💕
> 
> If you liked this fic, come check out my other stories! 
> 
> [Dark Rey/Smuggler Ben Oneshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036809)
> 
> [JediStormPilot AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705594/chapters/41767502)
> 
> [Angel and Sinner AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398876/chapters/43572875)
> 
> [Toys and Neighbours 😉](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691800)
> 
> [Hairdresser Kylo AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845661/chapters/46994221)
> 
> [SciFi ABO Oneshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336603)
> 
> [Take Home Chef AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595489)
> 
>   
Virgin Ben Oneshot  

> 
> [My T & M-rated non-smut fics under my TazWren ID](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazWren/pseuds/TazWren/works)

**Author's Note:**

> Big Love to 
> 
> [deadlikemoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlikemoi/pseuds/deadlikemoi),  
Azuwrite and [Littlemistake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemistake/pseuds/Littlemistake) for helping shape the story! 
> 
> [shewhospeakswiththunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhospeakswiththunder/pseuds/shewhospeakswiththunder) for the moodie on Ch.3😍
> 
> [Daga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagagada/pseuds/Dagagada) for the yummy moodie on the Epilogue 😍
> 
> Ash, as always, love your moodboards!💙


End file.
